Another Chance
by Riato Kid
Summary: Dalam hidup manusia memiliki satu kesempatan berharga. Well, seharusnya kita tidak boleh melewatkannya kan? Hal itulah yang disesali Uchiha Sasuke, dia melewatkan kesempatan berharganya dan melewati hari-hari setelahnya dengan penyesalannya. Namun kesempatan itu tidak hadir hanya sekali saja bukan?


Dalam hidup manusia memiliki satu kesempatan berharga. _Well, _seharusnya kita tidak boleh melewatkannya kan? Hal itulah yang disesali Uchiha Sasuke, dia melewatkan kesempatan berharganya dan melewati hari-hari setelahnya dengan penyesalannya. Namun kesempatan itu tidak hadir hanya sekali saja bukan?

.

.

.

**Another Chance**

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, DLDR

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto

Hal terindah adalah ketika bersama dengannya. Ya bersama dengan gadis bersurai merah muda ini. menghabiskan waktu dengannya di perpustakaan. Membicarakan hal yang indah tentang keindahan tata surya yang seakan menghipnotis kita untuk berimajinasi. Membayangkan jika kita berada di ruang angkasa melihat planet - planet yang begitu menakjubkan. Serta bintang – bintang berkelap kelip berkilauan di galaxy. Ya Tuhan, hal ini benar – benar indah. Sungguh. Aku boleh merasakannya selamanya kan?

"Cieeee Sasuke dan Sakura mesra sekali. Baca buku berdua.." Kegiatan indah kami terinterupsi dengan hadirnya Naruto Uzumaki. Teman kami.

Karena teriakan Naruto ini, sontak teman-teman lain ikut menoleh melihat kearah kami berdua. Aku ingin bilang. Apa salahnya sih baca buku berdua? Toh, tidak menganggu kegiatan kalian. Aku sungguh terusik dengan teriakan teman – teman lainnya. Melihat kami seakan kami telah melakukan hal yang tidak wajar.

"Sasuke-kun kita mau kemana?" kata Sakura yang kaget melihatku menariknya untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Hn. Kita ke taman saja"

Ya. Lebih baik di taman. Hanya bersamanya. Bersama Sakura. Hanya ada kita berdua. Tanpa perkataan mereka yang membuatku terganggu. Membuat dadaku sesak. Aku merasa malu dan bingung karna aku tak tau harus membalas mereka seperti apa.

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Pasangan paling romantis saat ini**

**Tidak ada yang mengalahkan mereka**

Aku tertegun melihat tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Apa apaan ini? kenapa mereka menulis ini semua. Dengan cepat ku ambil penghapus papan dan ku hapus tulisan yang ada di papan. Ku hapus dengan cepat dan sedikit emosi. Dan tak lupaku lirik, Sakura hanya menunduk malu.

"Kalian pacaran kan? Hayo ngaku saja deh." Ucap Naruto

"Tidak. Kami tidak berpacaran."

"Bilang saja Sasuke. Kalian serasi kok. Iya kan teman – teman?"

Ku lihat yang lain mengangguk dan bersorak. Ah. Kondisi ini membuatku sangat malu. Sangat malu.

"Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan Sakura. Aku kan sudah menyukai orang lain." Kenapa aku bilang ini? Hei mulut berucaplah sesuai hatiku..

"Hah? Memang siapa?" Tanya Kiba yang entah kenapa jadi penasaran

"Hi-Hinata. Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku saat kelulusan nanti. Jadi mana mungkin aku menyukai Sakura."

Bodoh. Hanya itu yang bisa ku sesali. Kenapa aku jawab mereka seperti itu? kenapa aku melakukan ini? aku lihat Sakura melihatku dengan tatapan memelas. Di pelupuk matanya terlihat ada buliran air mata yang siap untuk jatuh. Aku ingin menghapusnya saat ini juga. Tapi kenapa tangan ini tidak bisa digerakkan?

Aku lihat yang lain sedang meledek Hinata. Hinata jadi salah tingkah dan malu-malu. Tanpa waktu lama Sakura beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Dan bodohnya kakiku tak bisa bergerak untuk mengejarnya. Ya, aku tahu aku memang bodoh.

Sakura, maafkan aku..

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, entah bagaimana ceritanya aku berpacaran dengan Hinata. Dan hubunganku dengan Sakura jadi semakin menjauh. Kita tak pernah di perpustakaan berdua seperti biasanya. Bahkan bertegur sapa dengannya pun tidak. Saat kucoba menyapanya, lagi-lagi lidahku kelu dan tak bisa bersuara. Ayolah kenapa kamu tidak menyapaku duluan Sakura? Rasanya sangat menyesakkan tidak ada dia disisiku. Bahkan Hinata yang menjadi kekasihku pun tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak yang kurasa saat ini. Sampai kapan kita bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Hiks.. Aku tau Sasuke-kun tidak menyukaiku kan?" Isak Hinata saat perjalanan pulang sekolah kami.

"…."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke-kun yang seperti itu.. hiks.."

"Bukan begitu Hinata. Aku menyukaimu kok"dusta! Kenapa aku bisa berdusta seperti ini? kenapa kau tidak menyuarakan apa yang ada di hatiku?

"Apa aku bisa percaya dengan ucapanmu?"

"Hn. Tentu saja"

Saat itu juga Hinata memelukku dengan ucapan kelegaan. Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dengan membelai rambutnya. Membelai dengan hangat. Aku juga tak mau menyakiti perempuan ini. Hinata sangat baik denganku. Aku terlalu bodoh hingga menyeret Hinata kedalam lingkaran pusaranan dari kebodohan yang ku buat ini.

Aku liat disana, Sakura melihat kami dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia terlihat menyeka air matanya. Sakura. Aku tau Sakura. Aku memang lelaki bodoh. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengakui isi hatiku sebenarnya di depan semua orang. Hanya bisa melanjutkan aksi yang hanya bisa menyakiti semua pihak. Menyakiti Hinata, menyakiti diriku sendiri, dan terlebih menyakitimu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura?

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun gimana sih. Sudah tau sekarang memasuki musim dingin kenapa tak membawa syal? Itu hidungmu merah kedinginan"

Ah kenangan di saat musim dingin. Saat dia dengan khawatirnya melihatku yang tak memakai syal saat di luar rumah. Sakura lalu mengajakku duduk di bangku taman yang saat itu sedang sepi. Dengan cekatan dia meilitkan syal biru kotak – kotaknya ke leherku namun tetap memakainya di leherku.

"Terima kasih"

Hanya terucap kalimat itu. Bahkan aku tak sanggup berkata yang lebih panjang lagi. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat itu. Namun satu yang pasti, aku ingin membekukan sementara waktu yang berjalan. Hangat. Terlalu hangat hingga aku tak lagi merasakan dingin lagi. Berada di sisinya selalu hangat.

"Sasuke-kun kamu tahu tidak, kecepatan salju turun itu 5 centimeter per second lho."

"Hn"

"iIiihhh kok Cuma Hn saja sih?"

"…"

"…"

"Memang kamu pernah mengukur sebelumnya Sakura?"

"Tidak sih. Cuma aku pernah membaca artikel tentang itu"

"Bodoh"

"Kenapa malah bilang bodoh. Sasuke-kun berlagak seperti tahu saja"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Hal seperti itu tidak penting Sakura."

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba buktikan sendiri? Jika turun 5 centimeter per satu detik kau harus mentraktirku coklat panas."

Sakura merogoh handphone yang ada di tasnya. Sebuah handphone putih dengan gantungan boneka kelinci yang ku menangkan dari lomba memancing ikan dengan jarring saat festival musim panas kemarin. Tak lupa sebuah penggaris yang hanya berukuran 15cm yang dia keluarkan dari tempat pensilnya,

"Yosh Sasuke-kun, kita hitung kecepatan salju ya! Tuh aku mau merekamnya" katanya sambil menunjukkan aplikasi rekam video di handphonenya padaku. Huh!

"Hn"

"Ini. Sasuke-kun yang pegang penggaris. Nanti kamu hitung lho berapa centi jatuhnya. Awas sampai salah" ancam Sakura dengan pipi menggembung. Ah dia sangat lucu.

Aku ambil penggaris dari tangannya. Dan kegiatan kami pun dimulai. Merekam video turunnya salju dengan penggaris yang kuhadapkan turunnya salju. Dan ketika kami melihat rekaman video tadi, salju turunn 4.95 cm selama 1 detik. Yah tinggal pembulatan menjadi 5cm. Maka alhasil aku kalah dan mentraktir Sakura coklat panas.

Dan disini kami. Di sebuah café Akatsuki. Café yang ramai diisi para remaja SMP seperti kami. Aku memilih meja di pinggir dekat kaca agar bisa melihat pemandangan orang-orang berjalan ditengah salju. Melihat orang-orang lalu lalang entah kenapa memberi ketertarikanku tersendiri untukku. Di meja sekarang sudah terhidangkan coklat panas untuk sakura dan kopi hitam untukku. Di depanku Sakura masih berceloteh tentang kegiatan mengukur salju kami. Wajahnya berseri-seri seirama dengan suasana hatinya yang gembira. Sedangkan aku hanya menyahutnya sesekali. Dan Sakura tak keberatan dengan itu. Yang pasti, kami menikmati acara sore kami dengan bahagia.

**End Flashback**

"Hinata, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi. Maaf." Ucapku saat pulang sekolah besok harinya.

"Tapi. Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku tapi kenapa kau mau mengakhirinya?" dengan isakan tangis yang tertahan Hinata bertanya padaku.

"Maaf"  
"Pasti karena Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura. Iya kan?"

"A-aku.." ntah kenapa aku jadi gagap begini.

"Apa kurangnya aku dari Sakura? Bilang Sasuke! Aku menyukaimu. Aku tak mau melepasmu. Hiks"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa Hinata. Maafkan aku."

Hal inilah yang harus kulakukan dari dulu. Dari awal mula bahkan. Ku lirik kebelakang Hinata masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Dia masih menangis. Aku tak tega juga melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika hal ini tidak aku lakukan, Hinata akan lebih sakit dari sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

Fanfic pertama di fandom Naruto setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader.. Mohon bantuannya.. :D


End file.
